Come Back Is Real
by Bosondeicus
Summary: "Allahumma barik lana—"/Kemudian Aceh menempeleng kepala Inderapura./"Maksudku Allahumma lakasumtu, lidahku kepeleset tadi—"/"HALAH, ALASAN."/ "LUCU. BANTEN SERIUS INI LUCU BANGET, KENAPA DIA GAK IKUTAN AUDISI JADI PELAWAK AJA YA ALLAH KENAPA."/OC/Male!Indonesia/Read and Enjoy guys/Senang bisa nyampah di sini lagi :")))
1. Chapter 1

**Come Back Is Real**

 **[Balada Big Family: Series]**

Dan rupanya saya masih belum move on dari judul yang satu ini.

Apa kabar sayang-sayangku di sini? Saya kembali lagi dong, setelah ngilang... gatau malu banget. #nggak

Kita langsung cus aja ya, marhaban ya Ramadhan teman-teman. Selamat berpuasa untuk yang melaksanakan.

 _You know its love,_

 _When all you want is that person to be happy. Even you are not part of their happines._

 **APH © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Balada Big Family © Bosondeicus**

 **Panca Ajriandharma © Yumi Murakami**

Genre: Humor, Family, Historical, lawak tandus.

Warning: Typo(s), OC, sho-ai, chapter pertama full of Banten—Inderapura ya xD aw saya suka interaksi mereka berdua yang sama-sama gak bener idupnya #bukan.

* * *

 **[Come Back Is Real]**

"Hari pertama puasa wa," Inderapura mengipasi dirinya sambil tiduran di lantai. Netranya tidak terlepas dari televisi layar datar sekian inchi yang sedang menayangkan film India yang kabarnya jumlah episodenya mencapai seribu. Siapa pun sutradara filmnya, Inderapura yakin orangnya sangat greget dan niat menggarap film itu.

Atau mungkin, dia kurang kerjaan.

"Iya wa," Banten menyahut dari atas sofa. Tangannya masih sibuk bergerak lincah di atas ponsel pintarnya, bermain _game_ mungkin akan membuat perutnya berhenti meraung. "Gak kerasa, lebaran tinggal satu bulan lagi."

Inderapura menahan diri agar tidak melempar remot di tangannya ke kepala sang sohib.

"Lucu anjay."

 **[Tahu Bulat]**

"Lu tau si fenomenal yang _enyoi_ itu, kan?"

"Oh, yang lembut dan empuk ya."

"Yang hangat juga. Ajib lah."

Cirebon yang tidak sengaja lewat merasa telinganya kotor seketika karena kosa kata dua kerajaan yang barusan berbicara.

 **[Gak Lelah Sama Sekali]**

Inderapura, duduk di atas kursi di ruang baca milik Putra. Jarum jam di dinding menunjuk angka lima, maksudnya jarum jam yang panjangnya. Jarum jam pendeknya baru menunjuk angka sebelas.

Dengan kata lain, buka puasa masih jauh.

Hanya ada dirinya seorang di sini, kerajaan lain entah ada di mana. Rumah Putra hening—dan ini sangat tidak biasa. Masalahnya suasana rumah ini jadi lebih mencekam. Meski pun para pengikut setia Putra—ya, maksud Inderapura itu para dedemit yang selalu mengekorinya ke mana-mana—sedang cuti dan tidak bisa berkeliaran seperti biasa, ternyata tetap saja nuansa horor rumah ini tidak berkurang sedikit pun.

Mungkin memang sudah bawaan dari sananya ya.

 _Ndatau_ juga.

"Gusti," Banten mendadak muncul dari balik rak seperti setan—bukan, yah, perumpamaan yang lebih cocok untuknya tidak ada lagi. Inderapura menoleh padanya. "Kau ini gagal _move on_ atau apa sih? Gak lelah apa mengingat masa lalu terus?"

Lalu Inderapura melirik buku usang di pangkuannya. Terdiam sebentar, kemudian tertawa renyah. Banten menatap pemuda itu dengan tidak mengerti.

"Tidak," Inderapura menggeleng, belum melunturkan senyumnya. "Tidak sama sekali!" lanjutnya riang seperti anak gembala.

Banten membatin, sepertinya ketika kanak-kanak Inderapura itu kelebihan gula. Kemudian pemuda itu diam-diam mengintip judul buku di pangkuan Inderapura.

 _Kesultanan Aceh._ Seperti itulah judulnya.

 **[Buka Puasa]**

"Allahumma barik lana—"

Kemudian Aceh menempeleng kepala Inderapura.

"Maksudku Allahumma lakasumtu, lidahku kepeleset tadi—"

"HALAH, ALASAN."

 **[Selamat Berbuka Puasa]**

"Bahkan tahun ini juga masih sama."

"Apanya?"

"Yang ngucapin selamat berbuka puasa, masih aja iklan sirop di tv. Hiks."

"... euh."

 **[Petasan]**

Suara ledakan petasan terdengar dari luar rumah—tentu saja. Putra tidak segila itu membiarkan siapa pun meledakkan petasan—tidak peduli sekecil apa pun daya ledaknya—dia tidak akan tinggal diam jika ada yang berani meledakkan petasan di tempat tinggalnya. Dia tidak mau harus mengeluarkan biaya lebih untuk perbaikan rumah pribadinya.

Dia tidak digaji, masalahnya.

"Yaela, lebaran juga masih lama," gumam Banten sambil memilah _channel_ mana yang layak untuk ditonton. Di sampingnya Inderapura duduk sambil ngeteh dengan kalem, sekilas, dia terlihat seperti Samudra Pasai ketika membaca koran di pagi hari.

Di dalam mushola, Samudra Pasai mendadak bersin.

"Biasa, orang kaya," kata Inderapura kalem. "Atau orang sok kaya."

Banten mengangguk-angguk setuju terhadap perkataan pemuda yang belakangan ini terlihat lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Sampai kemudian Aceh muncul dan menghancurkan kharisma yang sudah Inderapura buat sedemikian rupa.

"Halah, seperti kau tidak suka main petasan saja."

"YAELA ACEH."

"APA?!"

 **[Baju Lebaran]**

"Orang-orang udah beli baju lebaran dong, kita kapan?"

Inderapura melirik Banten yang barusan bicara sambil menatap jalanan dari teras rumah. Ceritanya mereka sedang bersantai sambil mengapresiasi keagungan Tuhan dengan cara menikmati keindahan alam yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Atau singkatnya, mereka sedang malas-malasan.

Mau _ngabuburit_ , belum terlalu _burit_. Sekarang masih tengah hari, matahari sedang panas-panasnya. Berdiri sebentar di bawah langit tanpa penutup kepala saja rasanya badan jadi gosong. Berdiam di dalam ruangan juga tidak ada bedanya, keringat sebesar biji jagung tetap menuruni punggung mereka.

Lagi pula ruang keluarga yang biasa dikuasai oleh dua kecoak—Banten dan Inderapura—itu sedang diinvasi Aceh dan Samudra Pasai. Dua kerajaan yang sama-sama terletak di Sumatera itu sedang menonton berita yang terlalu membosankan untuk pemuda semacam Banten dan Inderapura.

Sudahlah, lagi pula bukan itu inti masalahnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," Inderapura mendadak tertawa seolah perkataan Banten barusan adalah lawakan paling lucu sepanjang masa. Banten menatap Inderapura dengan sejuta tanda tanya, kenapa dia tertawa? Jangan-jangan Inderapura jadi gila karena tidak kuat puasa.

Lah, mana mungkin ya.

"Hahahaha," tawanya lumayan mereda. Kemudian mendadak wajah Inderapura tidak memasang ekspresi apa-apa. "Mereka kan mudik dan ada yang ngapel,"

Banten merasa menyesal sudah bertanya. Karena dia tahu betul apa kalimat kelanjutannya—

"—lah kita? Mertua aja gak punya."

"Kuat sob."

 **[Godaan]**

"Astagfirullah."

Netra bergulir menatap Inderapura yang barusan beristigfar. Kening Aceh berkerut tak mengerti.

"Kenapa?"

Inderapura menggeleng.

"Barusan aku lihat paha sama dada—"

"ASTAGFIRULLAH—"

"... ayam."

Selanjutnya sarung Aceh yang berbicara.

"ADUDUDUDUH ACEH LEHERKU JANGAN DIBELIT GINI— AKH AKU MATI."

"BODO AMAT. BODO AMAT!"

 **[Selain]**

"Tahu apa yang bikin batal puasa selain makanan?"

"Apa?"

"Minuman."

"LUCU. BANTEN SERIUS INI LUCU BANGET, KENAPA DIA GAK IKUTAN AUDISI JADI PELAWAK AJA YA ALLAH KENAPA."

 **[Sriwijaya]**

Tangan membenarkan letak kopeah, kemudian mengencangkan ikatan sarung. Netranya menatap cermin, lalu menilai penampilannya yang rapi.

Rupanya selain memakai pakaian perang, dia juga bisa terlihat gagah ketika memakai baju koko. Atau mungkin, memang sudah takdirnya terlihat gagah ya. Setidaknya begitulah isi pikirannya.

Dan juga Kalingga.

Perempuan itu memalingkan muka dan berjalan seolah tidak melihat Sriwijaya sebelumnya.

Tapi tidak dengan Majapahit. Baginya, segagah apa pun Sriwijaya tidak akan menghilangkan fakta bahwa kerajaan itu pernah berada di bawah kakinya.

Sriwijaya lalu memutuskan untuk menutup pintu kamarnya, karena merasa ada berpasang-pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Mungkin karena terbiasa diikuti pengikut Putra, dia jadi merasa diperhatikan setiap saat oleh sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Padahal dedemit itu kan sedang pergi selama satu bulan, mungkin benar, ini hanya perasaannya saja.

"Aku harus banyak dzikir kayaknya."

Seandainya Sriwijaya tahu, siapa yang sebenenarnya selalu membuntutinya. Seandainya.

"Emang Mbak yang jualan pulsanya—eh, itu Majapahit lagi apa?"

Singhasari melirik Inderapura yang barusan bertanya. Kedua sudut bibir ditarik—membentuk seringai biasa yang selalu ia tampilkan ketika ada hal yang ia suka. Untuk kasus ini, entah kenapa dia selalu memasangnya ketika Inderapura bertanya.

"Dia sedang menjaga apa yang pernah jadi miliknya."

Kening Inderapura mengkerut karena mendengar jawaban ambigu pria di depannya.

"Hah?"

"Sama sepertiku."

Kemudian Inderapura merinding tanpa tahu kenapa.

 **[Cuti]**

Mereka mau cuti selama satu bulan. Tidak akan ada lagi tuyul yang berkeliaran mencuri barang. Atau kuntilanak yang tertawa mendadak di kala sunyi meraja. Atau hantu Jeruk Purut yang bolak-balik mengelilingi kuburan. Atau pocong yang loncat-loncat tidak karuan.

Atau setan-setan lainnya.

Untuk satu bulan, Sriwijaya bisa tenang karena bebas dari ancaman diperawani dedemit yang suka pada auranya. Begitu juga dengan Panca, yang bersyukur mampu tidur dengan nyaman karena pengganggunya akan menghilang.

Dengan catatan, hanya sementara waktu.

"Kenapa, sih? Mereka gak pernah ganggu aku _tuh_."

Panca menatap Putra skeptis. Tentu saja, Putra bosnya. Mana ada bawahan yang berani melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh pada bosnya—tidak peduli semenggoda apa pun Putra penampilannya. Kalau mau hidup tenang dan mendapat pasokan darah ayam, ya lebih baik diam saja.

Ultimatum Putra yang jarang dikeluarkan itu bukan main-main _lho._

"Iya lah, mereka kan demen yang berkualitas Put."

Oh, tidak, Panca salah bicara—

"Ohohoho, oke."

"Nggak, Put—"

"Tidur di luar."

Kemudian, yang tersisa hanya helaan napas putus asa.

* * *

Kenapa tidak membahas sejarah saja, sih?

"Kalau chapter satu sudah membahas sejarah," Inderapura berkata sambil mengunyah permen karet. "Penulisnya mabok nanti."

Banten menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali. "Lagi pula genre-nya kan humor dan family, tidak usah berat-berat lah."

Meski begitu, tentu saja unsur sejarahnya tidak akan dilupakan. Karena, hell yeah, ini Hetalia!

Omong-omong, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang mengerjakan :)

Penuh cinta,

Bosondeicus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Come Back Is Real—nggak, ini bukan DOTA.**

 **[Balada Big Family: Series]**

Faktanya, saya belum menemukan judul lain yang sreg di hati selain judul ini.

Warning: Typo(s), OC, sho-ai.

 **A/N: Maaf saya baru muncul guys :")))**

 **Hetalia masih punya Papa Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **[Artis]**

"Lu tahu siapa artis musiman di bulan Romadon?"

"Siapa?"

Inderapura mengangkat satu jari. "Pak Ustad."

"Gua ngasih tahu aja, kalau Aceh mendadak datang buat nempeleng kepala lu—gua gak bakal nolong."

"Hah? Mana—"

PLAK!

"... ASTAGFIRULLAH SAKIT."

"Mana yang menyamakan Ustad dengan artis musiman, hah? Mana—"

"Kan mereka sama-sama dimintain tanda tangan mendadak Aceh!"

"MASA BODOOOO!"

Mungkin Inderapura lupa kalau yang jadi sepuh dan suka menjadi imam di masjid daerah sini adalah Samudra Pasai dan Aceh.

 **[Globalisasi]**

Kenapa sekarang Banten dan Inderapura menggunakan bahasa gaul saat berbicara berdua?

"Kan emansipasi—eh, maksudnya globalisasi," Banten menjawab dengan ringan. "Bahasa gaul bukan cuma dipakai oleh manusia. Tentunya, kalau ngobrol dengan kerajaan yang lebih tua kami memakai bahasa yang sopan. Terikat tata krama."

Pertanyaannya, kenapa hanya saat **berdua**?

"Yaah," Banten melirik Inderapura yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Lalu menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya karena bingung harus menjawab apa. "Karena kalau dengan kerajaan yang lain, kami tidak begitu dekat. Masih segan begitu, lah."

Bukan karena kalian berdua memiliki hubungan spesial—

"Astagfirullah, aku sama Indera?" Banten mengusap dada tak percaya. "Gak mungkin lah, lagian dia kan ada _affair_ sama Aceh."

"Dan lagi pula, hatiku masih setia pada wanita di rumah ini," dia mengulum senyum tipis. "Yang sayangnya wanita itu tampaknya sudah melabuhkan hatinya pada seseorang."

Kalingga, ya?

"Memang perempuan di sini siapa lagi?"

Sabar ya. Ah, sebelum janur kuning belum melengkung, masih sah hukumnya untuk menikung.

"Iya, hahaha, masalahnya," pemuda itu mengulum senyum lebih lebar. "Melihat dia bahagia saja, rasanya aku sudah puas."

"Banten."

Banten melirik Inderapura yang barusan menyebut namanya.

"Apa?"

"Ngabuburit, yuk? Cari ta'jil, kalau beruntung—cari jodoh sekalian."

Banten memutar bola mata. "Traktir ya, wa."

"Uwa gak ada fulus," Inderapura melempar bantal sofa pada temannya, yang ditangkap dengan cekatan. "Dan btw, muka sedih gak cocok buatmu, Nten."

Dan untuk ke sekian kali, Banten mengulum senyum lagi.

 **[Kalingga]**

Puasa. Harus menahan diri untuk tidak makan mulai sejak imsak sampai matahari terbenam.

Tapi sebenarnya bagi Kalingga hal yang sulit bukan masalah menahan lapar dan dahaga.

Yang sulit itu menahan luapan amarah yang hampir selalu melepaskan diri tiap kali ia beradu muka dengan Sriwijaya.

 **[Nyebut]**

"Kalau abis saur jangan tidur, nanti diabetes."

"Gak bakal. Lu tau hal apa yang sebenernya bikin gua diabetes?"

"Apaan?"

"Senyum lu."

"... ASTAGFIRULLAH INDERA, NYEBUT! ACEEEEH INI SI INDERAPURA KENAPA YA ALLAH SEREM-"

 **[Bau Petasan]**

Aroma petasan tercium di udara.

Inderapura memejamkan mata. "Ah, bau petasan"

Di sampingnya Aceh meniup asap rokok ke udara. "Ah, bau duit dibakar."

 **[Tarawih]**

"Sekarang aja taraweh, nanti mah jadi _tara weh_."

"... Pajajaran, plis, kalau mau ngelawak pake bahasa yang universal dong. Jawa misalnya."

 **[Tobat]**

Aceh dan Inderapura duduk di beranda rumah, sambil bermain catur untuk menunggu waktu buka. Ya, jika ada satu hal yang membuat mereka akur itu adalah catur.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika kerajaan di Sumatera kebanyakan suka bermain catur. Termasuk Inderapura, meski pada awalnya orang-orang tidak percaya.

"Mau tobat ah." Tiba-tiba Inderapura berkata. Aceh yang sebelumnya bertopang dagu mempertimbangkan langkah apa yang akan diambil olehnya untuk mengalahkan raja lawannya, begitu mendengar perkataan Inderapura langsung mengalihkan atensinya.

"Hmmm." Gumam Aceh.

Inderapura lalu memasang cengiran lima jari. "Bulan Puasa doang."

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara pukulan.

PLAK!

"Adaw!"

 **[Tobat Lagi]**

"Mau tobat ah."

"Hooh."

"... taun depan."

"Keburu mati lu."

 **[Kebiri]**

Sekedar informasi saja, hukum kebiri untuk kejahatan pemerkosaan sudah disahkan.

"Wha," Kediri menatap layar televisi dengan tertarik. "Kupikir tadi tulisannya Kediri, taunya kebiri."

 **[Kebiri]**

Aceh menatap berita di televisi dengan wajah puas. Tentu saja. Pemerkosa memang lebih hina dari pembunuh. Apalagi jika pemerkosa itu merangkap pembunuh juga.

Makin hina saja!

"... telah dialiansir, hukum kebiri mendapat persetujuan dari menteri dan presiden. Namun KOMNAS HAM masih belum menunjukkan persetujuan..."

Bola mata diputar karena jengah. Tangan bergerak mengambil cangkir kopi dan membawanya untuk diseruput pelan.

"Hak Asasi Manusia...," ucapnya. "Kejahatannya melanggar HAM tapi pelakunya malah tidak dihukum karena HAM."

Decakan prihatin terdengar.

"Inilah kenapa aku pernah bersikeras memisahkan diri dari negeri ini."

Kopi kembali diseruput.

"Tapi sekarang aku sadar, dari pada memisahkan diri, lebih baik aku memperbaikinya."

Di atas tangga, Putra memperhatikan dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dalam hati berterima kasih karena Aceh tidak berniat mengkhianatinya.

 **[Papua]**

Di ruang keluarga, dengan televisi menyala. Mereka berempat duduk sambil menunggu berita mengenai awal bulan puasa. Kerajaan lainnya tidak jelas ada di mana. Entah di ruangannya atau meliar entah ke mana.

Omong-omong, hilal belum terlihat ya.

"Kita yang di sini sih enak," Kutai berkata. Tarumanegara meliriknya. "Bisa langsung tahu berita tentang terlihatnya hilal, lain halnya dengan yang di Papua."

Mataram mengangguk setuju. Di sampingnya Demak melirik sejenak sebelum kembali fokus pada buku di pangkuan.

"Mereka mungkin harus menunggu sampai besok." Timpal Mataram.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Samudra Pasai lewat sambil berkata.

"Kalian seperti sedang-apa namanya, oh, ya," jeda sejenak. "Double date."

Lalu pria berumur itu hilang di belokan. Meninggalkan empat kepala yang berspekulasi dengan liar.

"... astagfirullah."

 **[Anak Gembala]**

Dia bukan anak gembala yang selalu riang serta gembira. Tidak peduli serajin apa pun dia bekerja dan tak pernah lelah tralalala.

Lagi pula apa konotasinya? Maksudnya kalau dia rajin kerja maka dia akan selalu gembira? Atau apa?

Sriwijaya hanya kerajaan yang suka mengoleksi keris dan berbagai senjata lainnya. Pria itu punya fetish-tidak, bukan fetish, dia hanya lebih suka bergumul dengan benda-benda mati dari pada ada di antara manusia.

"Aku bukan anti sosial juga." Katanya tiba-tiba. Dia hanya memiliki karakter yang agak berbeda. Karakter yang akan dibenci mereka yang belum mengenalnya.

Ah, dia sebenarnya bukan pendendam kok. Hanya saja Majapahit dan Medang merupakan pengecualian.

"Sriwijaya."

Pria itu menoleh ke arah pintu, di mana Shingasari menyender dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Sriwijaya mengembalikan atensinya pada literatur di hadapannya. Kemudian tanpa menoleh, dia bertanya.

"Apa?"

Shingasari tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dialamatkan padanya. Dia justru melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sriwijaya. Netra cokelatnya menyapu pandang pada penjuru ruangan. Sesuai ekspektasi. Sriwijaya dan sikap cinta kebersihannya.

"Aku hanya mau melihatmu," kata Shingasari seringan bulu. Ia menarik kursi di seberang Sriwijaya dan duduk di atasnya. Tangannya menopang dagu, netranya ia paku pada pria dengan rambut panjang yang diikat rendah.

"Tidak biasanya," kata Sriwijaya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari serangkaian kalimat di depannya. "Ada masalah apa?"

Hening meraja. Shingasari menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Sriwijaya. Pria yang dijuluki negara kesatuan Indonesia pertama itu menghela napas dan menutup literaturnya.

Ia alihkan atensinya pada Shingasari. Sepenuhnya. Kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya ia tanggalkan.

"Baik, aku salah berkata. Lakukan apa yang kau mau di sini-ah," sebuah gagasan yang ia anggap cemerlang menghampiri pemikirannya. Sriwijaya menatap Shingasari yang balas memandangnya tepat di mata. "Bagaimana kalau kita saling adu senjata saja?"

Seulas senyum terbit di wajah Shingasari.

Jika ada satu orang di dunia yang menerima dan memahami dirinya luar dalam, itu adalah Sriwijaya.

"Aku tak akan menolak."

 **[Rohingya]**

"Apa kabar pengungsi Rohingya?"

Inderapura melirik Aceh karena pria itu tak kunjung menjawab.

"Mereka sedang berpuasa," jawabnya kalem. Tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari koran di tangan. "Insya Allah, mereka baik-baik saja."

"Alhamdulillah," kata Inderapura. "Samudera Pasai mana?"

" _Ngasih_ makan ikan koi di belakang."

 **[LDR]**

"Tarumanegara, tahu LDR itu singkatan dari apa?"

" _Long Distance Relationship_?"

"Bukan. Lontong Dan Rendang."

Tangan bergerak menyentuh dahi orang yang tadi mengajukan pertanyaan.

"... Kutai, kamu masih kuat puasa, kan?"

 **[Godaan Lain]**

"Paha ayam lebih bikin lupa diri dari pada paha orang."

Shingasari menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan perkataan Inderapura barusan.

"Pengecualian untuk yang menyukai keduanya. Sama-sama terlihat menggiurkan."

"Hooh, maksudmu yang suka makan dan suka berpikir mesum?"

Kepala digelengkan. "Bukan. Maksudku kanibal."

Dan Inderapura kehilangan suaranya untuk sementara karena masih belum terbiasa bercakap-cakap bersama salah satu mantan kerajaan yang pernah berada di bawah Sriwijaya.

 **[Time Change]**

Orang yang kau diamkan saat ini, boleh jadi pernah menjadi pusat alam semestamu.

"Jangan bahas yang galau-galau _lah_ ," Cirebon mengalihkan netranya dari kamera. Tapi dia tak bisa kabur dari kejaran paparazi yang mendadak mengejarnya.

Sebut saja, Banten dan Inderapura.

"Bukan cuma kamu doang _kok_ Cirebon," Banten mencoba menguatkan Cirebon yang terus menghela napas sejak melihat dirinya dan Inderapura menghampirinya sambil membawa kamera dan botol mineral yang difungsikan sebagai _microphone._

Jangan menghiraukan segala kedisfungsionalan yang terjadi di sini.

"Kami juga _bakal_ mengejar yang lainnya," Inderapura memberi penjelasan, tanpa berhenti menyorot wajah Cirebon dengan _handycam_ di tangannya. Punya Putra. Dia sudah izin kok. "Kamu jadi yang pertama dong, ayolah."

Cirebon mengusap wajahnya dan minta dikuatkan hatinya untuk menghadapi dua jejadian yang hobi mengacaukan seisi rumah. "Ya sudahlah, cepat mulai."

Banten mengacungkan jempol dan mulai mewawancara pria dengan visual tiga puluhan di depannya.

"Bisa minta klarifikasi _affair_ mu dengan Demak?"

Lalu bunyi jangkrik meraja.

"Memang Cirebon dan Demak punya hubungan apa?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari orang yang tidak terduga sebelumnya membuat tiga orang pertama menahan napas karena kaget. Kemudian tiga pasang mata bergulir menatap tangga, di mana Mataram berdiri dengan wajah penuh tanya.

Juga, entah disadari oleh orangnya atau tidak, menguarkan aura murka yang tidak biasa.

Oh, tidak.

.

.

.

.

"POKOKNYA INI SALAHMU TEN, SALAHMU!"

"LAH KOK AKU—"

"KALAU MATARAM SAMPE JADI YANDERE DAN NGEJAR CIREBON BUAT DITANYAIN MACAM-MACAM SAMBIL DIANCEM PAKE CELURIT AKU GAMAU TANGGUNG JAWAB, SALAHMU, INI SEMUA SALAHMU."

"KOK AKU SIH LHAA—"

.

.

.

"Um," Cirebon mengusap tengkuknya. Sebentar-sebentar ia melirik Mataram yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Anak tangga.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Mataram tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu kau punya perasaan pada Kalingga, bukan Demak." Lanjutnya kalem.

Kemudian dengan suara sedingin es dia kembali bersuara. "Kan?"

Meski dengan senyum biasa di wajahnya, entah kenapa Cirebon tidak merasakan aura kasih sayang yang menguar dari Mataram seperti biasa.

"I-iya."

 **[Bukan Rahasia]**

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Kediri tidak begitu suka Shingasari. Jika dimintai alasannya, kerajaan yang selalu bersama Inderapura itu akan menjabarkannya satu persatu sampai mulutnya berbusa.

Nggak deng.

Wajahnya hanya akan mengerut tidak suka saat mendengar nama Shingasari, hampir sama seperti Sriwijaya saat melihat atau mendengar nama Mataram.

Jenggala mengusap dagunya. "Seingatku _sih_ karena dulu Shingasari suka meniru Kediri," katanya menjawab pertanyaan Banten.

Jangan bertanya kenapa mereka berdua bisa bicara seperti ini.

Banten mengangguk-angguk paham. Sampai kemudian netranya menangkap keberadaan Kediri yang memperhatikan Shingasari dan Inderapura yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu di halaman rumah.

Rasanya... Kediri punya alasan lain dan Banten tahu itu.

"Jenggala, kupikir Kediri tidak suka Shingasari karena itu," katanya sambil menunjuk bagaimana raut wajah Kediri saat ini.

Jenggala mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Banten, kemudian senyum setan merekah di wajahnya.

"Ohohohoho, adikku sudah besar~"

 **[Jatuh Cinta]**

Jatuh cinta, oh berjuta rasanya. Manis, asam, asin, ramai rasanya. Pahit dan kesat, seperti obat dan getah pohon.

Bicara soal jatuh cinta, topik menarik yang tidak pernah membosankan untuk dibahas. Karena hal itu bisa membongkar aib orang dan membuatnya malu.

Yah, jahat memang. Tapi siapa yang peduli juga, haha. Yang penting ada bahan untuk cerita.

Akui saja, kalian menyetujuinya.

"Ah, aku jatuh cinta."

Panca melirik Putra yang menatap layar televisi dengan wajah mendamba.

Acara memasak menempati urutan pertama sebagai hal yang dibenci Panca, setelah Malaysia dan India.

 **[Tak Pernah Dewasa]**

Beberapa minggu yang lalu adalah saat-saat paling krusial dalam hidup Putra.

Maksudnya saat dia tiba-tiba disekap dari belakang, dibuat pingsan, dibawa ke tempat antah barantah, ditanyai macam-macam, dan berujung pada rutukannya tentang mengapa orang-orang di luar sana masih saja kebingungan untuk membedakan dirinya dengan saudara—yang sebenarnya malas ia akui—merangkap tetangganya.

Razak namanya.

Jadi singkatnya beberapa hari yang lalu Putra diculik dan dimintai tebusan untuk membebaskannya. Anehnya, telepon mengenai permintaan tebusan itu bukan pada Panca atau Kalingga.

Tapi pada pemimpin di Malaysia. Razak yang menerima teleponnya. Dan bisa dibayangkan betapa paniknya ia saat tahu abang—yang tak akan pernah ia akui—tersayangnya diculik dan disandera. Dia khawatir kalau Putra akan dilecehkan.

Sebenarnya Putra masih bertanya-tanya kenapa semua orang khawatir akan dirinya yang menjadi objek pelecehan. Apakah Putra terlihat semenggairahkan itu? Tidak juga.

Tapi bagi orang lain, iya.

Kemudian setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya yang sempat menguap, Razak secepat kilat menghubungi Kalingga dan menanyakan kabar Putra. Ia mencoba memastikan bahwa telepon yang ia terima sebelumnya hanya iseng semata.

Tapi ternyata bukan.

"Kemarin itu? Ah, tenang saja. Mereka memberiku makan dan minum, aku juga tidak diintimidasi terus," kata Putra menjelaskan. Kalingga masih memasang wajah khawatir seolah takut anak gadisnya hamil diluar nikah—yang sejujurnya sangat lucu, dan hampir memecahkan tawa Sriwijaya kalau saja dia tidak bisa menguasai dirinya. "Dan tidak, tidak ada yang melecehkanku. Kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan."

Sriwijaya memutar bola matanya, merasa delusi Kalingga terlalu jauh. Kemudian ia beranjak dari ambang pintu ruangan itu dan pergi tanpa suara.

"Aku ini bukan perempuan, ya ampun," Putra tersenyum masam. Gondok akan tingkah Kalingga namun tak sampai hati untuk melukai perasaan wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu tersebut. "Mereka orang baik-baik. Salah satunya mengaku kenal dengan Panca."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Panca tidak bisa menahan lirikan untuk pemuda yang barusan berbicara. Laki-laki berkacamata itu duduk di meja kerja yang terletak di kamar mereka. Ya. Sebenarnya tadi dirinya dan Putra sedang mesra-mesranya.

Sampai kemudian Kalingga datang dan menghancurkan semuanya.

"Aku tetap khawatir," Kalingga menyugar rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya. "Ini pernah terjadi saat kau masih kecil, dan aku waktu itu masih belum dewasa."

"Dan kami terlambat menyelamatkanmu," perempuan itu menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga, dia adalah perempuan yang tegar dan tak mudah membuang air mata untuk hal yang ia anggap sia-sia. Namun Putra adalah pengecualian. "Ketika Sriwijaya menemukanmu setelah berminggu-minggu kami mencari—dan itu terasa seperti neraka tanpa ujung—keadaanmu sangat mengkhawatirkan."

Putra tersenyum mencoba menenangkan. "Aku sudah besar, meski belum dan tak akan pernah cukup dewasa untukmu dan yang lainnya, aku bisa menjaga diri. Setidaknya, kau tahu aku punya 'mereka' yang selalu memasang badan untukku. 'kan?"

Kalingga memicingkan matanya, mencoba menghentikan dirinya yang hampir kelepasan menangis. "Ya, ya," dia mengusap ubun-ubun Putra dengan sayang. Lalu menarik kepala anak itu dan mengecup dahinya. "Kau akan selalu menjadi anak kami, tak peduli seperti apa pun dirimu."

Putra tersenyum manis. Dan Kalingga merasa melihat Putra ketika usianya belum mencapai lima.

"Aku tahu."

"Nah, sekarang kau tidur, jangan begadang," Kalingga menarik selimut dan menyelimuti Putra sampai dada. "Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Ibu."

Kalingga mengulum senyum mendengar Putra memanggilnya seperti dulu. Wanita itu memberi anaknya satu kecupan lagi dan beranjak dari sana.

Satu detik sebelum pintu kamar ia tutup, Kalingga menyempatkan diri untuk melempar delikan penuh ancaman pada Panca.

Ya, ultimatum seorang ibu untuk melindungi anaknya tidak bisa diremehkan.

Panca mengusap pelipisnya dan menghela napas. Antara kesal, muak, dan ingin tertawa bercampur jadi satu.

 **[Duduk]**

"Duduk bisa bikin puasa kita batal?" Inderapura mengulang perkataan Samudera Pasai dengan nada tak percaya, seolah pria berumur itu baru saja mengatakan jika Aceh menyatakan cintanya pada Jenggala—tidak nyambung dan tidak mungkin sama sekali. "Gak ada kaedahnya sama sekali."

Samudera Pasai tidak cepat-cepat menyela, jika Aceh maka akan lain cerita. Pria bersorban itu pasti akan langsung melayangkan kopeah saktinya ke kepala Inderapura. Tapi ini Samudera Pasai, pria paling _nyante_ se-Indonesia.

"Duduk bisa membatalkan puasamu," kata Samudera Pasai lamat-lamat. "Kalau kau duduk sambil _iseng_ memasukkan nasi padang ke mulutmu."

Inderapura kicep.

Sekarang ia tahu dari mana sifat _ngeles_ nya berasal.

"Aku boleh ketawa, Samudera Pasai?"

"Ketawa juga bikin puasamu batal nak—"

"AKU GAK DENGER APA-APA. AKU GAK DENGER APA-APA YA ALLAH."

 **[Lempar Koin]**

Kali ini kening Banten berkerut karena otaknya tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Inderapura yang mendadak bicara.

"Lempar koin bisa bikin batal puasa?" Banten membeo. "Hah, ini pasti sejenis kentut di kolam renang."

Inderapura menggeleng dengan wajah serius, yang mau tak mau membuat Banten _deg-degan_ tidak jelas.

"Lempar koin bisa bikin puasamu batal, kalau kamu lempar koinnya ke dada perempuan dan minta maaf sambil ngusap dada perempuan itu."

Sekarang Banten yang kicep.

"ACEH, INDERAPURA MESUM ACEH HAJAR DIAAA!"

"E-EH ANJIR—"

 **[Hargai]**

"Kita coba pasang _banner_ yang _antimainstream,_ jangan yang menye kayak di selebaran di jalan!" kata Kediri membuka diskusi.

Jenggala menatapnya skeptis, dia memang paling suka menghancurkan semangat adiknya yang terkadang menggebu-gebu seperti kuda di pacuan.

"Bagaimana kalau _'Hargai mereka yang tidak berpuasa. Dilarang alay.'_?"

Sejujurnya, kalimat Jenggala—meski tidak sesadis Shingasari—tetap saja meninggalkan luka.

"Y-ya, aku setuju."

* * *

"Aku kangen tuak...,"

Percaya atau tidak, kalimat barusan diucapkan oleh Kalingga—yang sedang bermuram durja di dekat jendela sambil memandangi langit bertaburan bintang—dengan sangat pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Tapi tetap saja, telinga seseorang menangkapnya.

Sriwijaya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Penuh cinta,

Bosondeicus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Balada Big Family**

 **Come Back Is Real 2018**

 **Ownernya udah jadi mahasiswi, lupa sama ffn, gatau diri. #dilemparingarem**

 **Maafkan saya yang molor banget (_ _) saya aja lupa sama curut-curut di sini andai kemaren nggak terdampar di akun ffn sendiri dan baca ulang tulisan lama.**

 **Btw saya baru ngeh ternyata tulisannya jijikin semua hahaha- #dhuak**

 **Tapi semua cinta yang ada di dalamnya menyentuh hati saya—dan rasanya kayak rindu sama kampung halaman…**

 **Udah ah, jangan sedih-sedihan :") kurus ntar.**

 **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Balada Big Family : Come Back Is Real © Bosondeicus**

 **Warning: OC everywhere, typo(s), diksi kaku karena udah lama gak nulis, humor garing, BETAPA SAYA RINDU BIKIN WARNING BEGINI SEBELUM NULIS HUHUHU—dia keseringan bikin kata pengantar jadi rupa nikmatnya ngomong ngawur di pembukaan begini hwhwhw.**

* * *

Inderapura membenarkan letak kopeahnya, ia melirik Banten yang menahan kantuk di sampingnya.

"Jadi, udah berapa taun sejak kita mendadak ilang?"

Banten mengangkat bahu. "Dua? Gak tau, _owner_ kita lupa _password_ akun ffn dan emailnya mampus. Pindah akun baru juga gak ada yang berubah. Masuk dunia oren malah nyasar. Dia udah lupa sama kampung halaman kali."

"Jangan gitu," Inderapura menegur. "dia gak lupa, cuma lagi asik sama yang baru aja."

Banten mencebik. "Dasar perawan," dia menyipitkan matanya. "apdet kalau mau bulan puasa atau lebaran doang, dapet hidayah kalau bulan puasa doang."

Kepala Inderapura mengangguk dua kali. "Namanya juga manusia, 'Nten," katanya berusaha membela. "lagian dia udah balik lagi, meski kenyataan kalo dia sempet lupa sama kita itu nyelekit banget hahaha… bangsat."

Bola mata dirotasikan. Banten memasang wajah sedatar papan ujian. "Kalau Aceh denger omonganmu itu—"

"Mari kita lupakan sebentar soal Aceh karena dia gak bakal tau kalau kamu gak ember, Nten." Inderapura kembali menatap kamera. "Omong-omong, sebentar lagi puasa ya guys, belum puasa juga iklan sirop udah mulai aja."

"Kita keliatannya kalau bulan puasa sama lebaran doang," Banten memasang wajah pura-pura ceria. "wah, berkah sekali."

"Gak usah maksa gitu mukamu Nten."

"Bodo amat."

Hening.

"Yaudala, mohon maaf lahir batin aja."

Hening lagi.

"NTEN NGOMONG."

"Bye."

"BANTEN OY—"

#

.

.

.

 **#1**

Jenggala duduk-duduk jumawa di atas sofa, tatapan mata yang terbuka setengah entah karena malas atau ngantuk terpaku pada layar televisi. Tangannya sesekali meraup kacang di dalam toples dan memakannya.

Matanya menangkap penampakan Shingasari yang turun dari tangga sambil membawa perkamen-perkamen lama. Pemuda yang dulunya bernama Tumapel itu berjalan melewati televisi dengan aura mengerikan.

Tidak, sebentar. Auranya kan setiap hari memang mengerikan.

Jenggala berkedip dan mengambil kacang lagi, tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan ide untuk melemparkan kacang ke Shingasari tapi mengurungkannya karena terlalu malas.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar menyukai Shingasari, sebenarnya. Kecuali Sriwijaya, meski anak itu pernah berniat untuk menduduki wilayahnya. Sriwijaya tetap menyayanginya. Tidak tahu apakah Sriwijaya itu masokis atau bagaimana, anak asuhnya selalu tumbuh dan berusaha menghancurkannya. Tapi Sriwijaya selalu menyayangi mereka.

Seperti Majapahit dan Shingasari.

Kembali pada Shingasari. Ada setitik keringat di dahinya, yang turun dan ia singkirkan dengan punggung tangan sebelum mencapai matanya. Pria itu mendengus, lalu meletakan bebannya di atas meja. Ia melirik sekitarnya, ruang khususnya. Setiap kerajaan di sini memang memiliki ruangan pribadi masing-masing, maka dari itu rumah Putra sangat besar dan kalau dibersihkan akan memakan banyak waktu dan tenaga.

Tanpa sadar, Shingasari melamun.

Kemudian seseorang memukul kepalanya dari belakang, pukulan yang tidak terlalu kuat tapi cukup untuk menariknya dari dunianya sendiri. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sriwijaya menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata pria berambut panjang itu. Shingasari menundukkan kepalanya, kedua bahunya turun.

Tidak. Ia tidak seperti ini. Ia bukan pria yang dengan mudah menurunkan pandangannya, pada siapa pun itu. Ia adalah pria yang selalu mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, bahkan pada bosnya dulu. Pada Tunggul Ametung atau pun Ken Arok. Pada Ken Dedes atau pun pada para Brahmana dan orang-orang di istana. Dia adalah pria yang dibenci orang-orang dan membenci orang-orang.

Tapi Sriwijaya selalu menjadi pengecualian. Sriwijaya selalu berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ulang Sriwijaya. Tangannya terangkat, menepuk bahu Shingasari memberi semangat.

"Kejatuhanku bukan salahmu. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan membuat tubuhmu semakin sakit," pria itu memberi Shingasari senyuman menenangkan, yang mengingatkan Shingasari saat Sriwijaya masih ia panggil ayah. "kau tidak salah apa-apa."

"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Bisik Sriwijaya.

Shingasari tidak memberikan respon apapun. Ia hanya terdiam dan bersikap biasa. Seperti biasa. Seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan hidupnya. Seolah tidak ada masalah dalam tiap hembusan napasnya. Shingasari selalu seperti itu, karenanya Sriwijaya selalu memastikan untuk memberinya perhatian dan kasih sayang.

Kendati ketika dewasa Shingasari berniat untuk menjatuhkannya, tidak apa. Sriwijaya tidak pernah membencinya. Dia kerajaan kecil yang ia besarkan, hingga akhirnya tumbuh menjadi salah satu kerajaan yang ditakuti orang-orang.

Sriwijaya selalu menyayanginya, dan hal itu saja sudah cukup bagi Shingasari.

.

 **#2**

"Despacito~"

Netra Aceh bergulir secepat cahaya pada jejadian yang barusan bernyanyi. Sosok yang merupakan Inderapura itu langsung menyadari delikannya dan menutup mulutnya.

"Iya, aku diem, IYA AKU DIEM."

.

 **#3**

Inderapura itu anak baik.

Dan Shingasari itu suka anak baik.

Aceh suka anak baik, tapi dia lebih suka anak sholeh.

Terus kenapa?

"Tidak apa-apa."

Inderapura berkedip-kedip cepat, kebiasaannya jika gugup.

"Yang apa-apa itu aku, bukan kau atau Aceh."

"Hm? Memangnya kau kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak… tidak apa-apa kok."

.

 **#4**

"Nikah muda atau nikah pas sudah dewasa?"

"Aku lebih suka kawin sih."

Inderapura yang sedang melakukan survei terhadap seisi rumah, entah mengapa merasa tatapan Shingasari padanya jauh lebih berbahaya dari biasanya sampai ia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Hah oh iya hahaha assalmualaikum…"

.

 **#5**

"Katanya artis PM diciduk polisi karena pesta narkoba ya?"

"Hah? Dicipok?"

"TELINGAMU ITU LHO BANTEN TELINGAMU. PIKIRANMU JUGA. DICIDUK SAMA DICIPOK ITU JAUH YA PLISEU."

.

 **#6**

"Despacito itu apa sih?"

"Lagu."

"Tentang apa?"

Inderapura diam.

"Gak tau…"

.

 **#7**

Kutai menatap Tarumanegara dengan kagum. Laki-laki itu sedang bercermin, memastikan penampilannya sebelum berangkat bersama Kutai untuk mencari makanan untuk berbuka puasa tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya.

"Aay, badaay." Katanya melihat Tarumanegara tampak mengerahkan semua kemampuannya untuk terlihat mempesona.

Tarumanegara yang tadinya sedang mengancingkan pakaiannya sekarang menggulirkan matanya menatap Kutai.

Dia tahu, seharusnya dia melarang Kutai bergaul terlalu sering dengan Inderapura dan Banten.

.

 **#8**

"Tahu bulat, lima ratusan, digoreng dadakan, _dina_ katel, nyoi nyoi~"

Silahkan bayangkan Inderapura menyanyikan Mars Tahu Bulat tersebut dengan tanpa gairah.

.

 **#9**

"Sriwijaya?"

"Om Awet Muda."

"Kalingga? Nenek Awet Muda."

"Shingasari?"

"Mas TSADEST."

"Jenggala?"

"Bangsat."

"Sama abang sendiri jangan gitu."

"Diem Ndra! Kalau Aceh gimana?"

"... Kopeah Beracun."

.

 **#10**

Inderapura mengamuk. "Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Ya, hanya tolol." Dan Aceh tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk menyekaknya.

.

 **#11**

Putra, visual delapan tahun, usia sesungguhnya tidak diketahui—perkiraan sementara, setua Kutai dan Tarumanegara—atensi sepenuhnya dipusatkan pada Sriwijaya, yang sedang mengusap kerisnya dengan sayang dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Netra serupa bergulir menatap yang lebih muda, kedip-kedip, lalu mulut si anak membuka.

"Tuanku, siapa itu yang ada di belakangmu? Mereka melambaikan tangannya padaku."

Dan Sriwijaya merasa Putra sedang melihat mereka yang selama ini selalu menjaganya.

"Itu Kunti, yang satu lagi Genderuwo, yang itu Pocong, yang di sana Kelongwewe, itu Buto Ijo. Kamu baru pertama kali melihat mereka, kan? Selama ini mereka bersembunyi karena takut kamu kaget dengan penampilan mereka."

Putra bercilap-cilap menggemaskan.

"Tapi mereka lucu, harusnya mereka muncul lebih awal, jadi aku bisa mengenalkan mereka pada anak-anak di padepokan—"

"Jangan. Jangan pernah melakukan itu."

"Tapi Tuanku—"

"Aku bilang jangan, Nak."

"Tapi Ayahanda—"

"Jangan menggunakan nada dan tatapan seperti itu."

Putra merengut karena permintaanya tidak dikabulkan. Sriwijaya meletakkan senjatanya dan mendekat pada anak itu. Ia mengusap ubun-ubunnya dengan sayang, sorot matanya berkata ia akan mengabulkan apa pun permintaan Putra, namun ia tahu yang satu ini tidak boleh dilakukan.

"Kalau orang lain melihat 'teman-temanmu' ini, mereka akan menjauhimu dan tidak mau berteman denganmu," katanya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku mau kau bermain seperti anak-anak lain, tanpa perlu tahu soal penjagamu yang ini." Pria itu mendelik pada kumpulan sosok yang sudah terikat janji dengan dirinya sejak lama, mereka merengut dan enyah dari sana.

"Untuk saat ini, bermainlah dengan anak-anak sebayamu. Ketika besar nanti, jangan percaya pada siapa pun kecuali mereka yang kupercaya."

Sriwijaya menangkup wajah Putra, dan membuat anak itu menatap tepat ke matanya.

"Karena tak ada satu pun orang yang bisa dipercaya, Putra. Bahkan wargamu sendiri bisa mengkhianatimu."

"Dan mereka yang kau lihat di belakangku tadi, adalah ajudan yang akan melindungimu apa pun yang terjadi."

Putra menatap Sriwijaya dalam-dalam. "Aku juga tidak boleh percaya pada orang yang aku cinta?"

"Tergantung bagaimana pendapatku mengenai orang itu," kata Sriwijaya. Pria itu kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya semula dan menyugar rambutnya. "Tapi kau harus hati-hati pada perasaan itu. Kau bisa kehilangan jati dirimu karenanya."

Dan Putra mengangguk patuh.

.

 **#12**

"Dingin ya Allah gak bohong," Inderapura semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut—yang untuk informasi, ada dua lapis—karena udara terasa menusuk kulit. Jam lima pagi, jam ketika udara sedang dingin-dinginnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur lagi, karena Aceh tidak akan membiarkannya. "Dingiiiin."

"Berisik!"

Netranya bergulir menatap Aceh yang bersidekap di ambang pintu. Inderapura memasang wajah memelasnya pada Aceh, yang sebenarnya percuma saja.

"Aceh aku butuh kehangataaaan."

Aceh mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh, kehangatan api neraka?"

Dan Inderapura tidak berkata apa-apa setelahnya.

.

 **#13**

"Hmm," Majapahit menyapu pandang penampilan Putra yang baru dari sebelumnya. Pemuda itu sedang mencari sebuah dokumen lama di perpustakaan, dan Majapahit sendiri tak sengaja lewat. "Wajah baru, Putra?"

Pemuda yang disebut namanya menolehkan kepala. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamata minusnya, dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Majapahit menunjuk rambut Putra dengan isyarat dagu. Pemuda itu melirik rambutnya dan menyadari maksud pria itu.

"Ah, ini. Aku belum memotongnya, tidak sempat."

Kemudian Majapahit bersidekap dan memperhatikan Putra dengan lebih teliti.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat... kau jadi mirip Sri ketika dia muda."

Dan Putra kicep.

.

 **#14**

"Tolong ya," Putra menatap Razak dengan sensi. "Jangan deket-deket, bau sampah tau gak?"

Dahi pemuda yang lebih muda dari Putra itu berkedut, kata-kata istimewa dari Putra memang selalu berhasil membuat amarahnya bangkit.

"Oho, bau sampah juga pas aku kecil kamu sering nyiumin aku, kan?" kata Razak jumawa. Putra mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menempeleng wajah adiknya, meski begitu ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Perpaduan antara malu dan marah—tentunya, amarah lebih mendominasi.

 **.**

* * *

 **Saya kangen kalian T.T**

 **Bosondeicus.**


End file.
